1. Technical Field of Invention
This invention relates to a coating composition and, in particular, to a composition for priming a polymeric substrate.
2. Background of the Art
The problems of achieving effective bonding between the respective layers of a multi-laminar polymeric assembly are well known, and are encountered in relation to a variety of end-use applications. For example, the production of a photographic film may involve the bonding of a light-sensitive emulsion to a relatively unreceptive hydrophobic substrate such as a film of a linear polyester resin. Similarly, it may be necessary to adhere a layer of a photopolymerisable resin to a base sheet in the production of a relief printing plate. It has therefore become established practice to provide an intermediate anchor coating or primer layer on a polymeric substrate to promote the adhesion thereto of a subsequently applied layer or layers.